How Did I Fall in Love With You?
by purplehairedwonder
Summary: The day before Yusuke is to journey to Demon World, he reflects on his love for Keiko and how far his feelings have come since the two were children.


**A/N: **This is my first attempt at a songfic, but I was listening to my Backstreet Boys CD while working on another story and was inspired to write this. I've always thought this song was really pretty, and I've always liked Yusuke/Keiko. So, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song "How Did I Fall in Love With You?" which is a Backstreet Boys song.

* * *

Yusuke wandered through the streets, his feet wandering much like his thoughts. He would be leaving for Demon World the next day, but his farewell to Keiko hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped. Thinking about it, he knew he loved her. He may be a bit young to be talking about love, but he knew he loved Keiko. He couldn't bare it if she turned to another while he was in Demon World. He sighed. When had he become so sentimental? His thoughts turned to old times with Keiko.

_Remember when  
__We never needed each other  
__The best of friends  
__Like sister and brother  
__We understood,  
__We'd never be alone_

He had always been a loner growing up, never fitting in with the other kids. He had never had friends as a little kid, as all the other kids seemed to be wary of him for one reason or another. Yet Keiko hadn't been afraid of him. She wanted to be his friend. She offered her friendship and he took it, and a special bond had been formed between the two seemingly opposite children.

_Those days are gone  
__Now I want you so much  
__The night is long  
__And I need your touch  
__Don't know what to say  
__Never meant to feel this way  
__Don't want to be  
__Alone tonight_

They had grown up and Yusuke had stayed the loner type, picking fights, skipping school, and so on. Yet, Keiko had stayed loyal to him through his highs and lows. She had truly wanted him to return the first time he had died. She had been the one to give him the energy to return to life through a kiss at the stroke of midnight. Actually, Yusuke's death had been what made the teen realize his true feelings toward Keiko. He had sacrificed what, he thought at the time, would have been his only chance of returning to life to save Keiko from the fire. But he had returned, and had both seemed to realize how strong their feelings were for the other, but wouldn't admit it out loud. Stubbornness was one trait the two shared.

But, his revival had brought about his appointment as Spirit Detective and had increased the danger in not only his life, but hers as well. She had nearly been killed because of him when the Saint Beasts had threatened an invasion of the Earth. Again, her life had been placed in danger when Toguro had forced him and his team into the Dark Tournament. Her close relationship to him put her in danger, yet she stuck with him, because she loved him. And he protected her because he loved her. Learning about Genkai and Toguro had made him re-examine his feelings for her and had in the end, made them stronger. Their special bond not only endured, but grew stronger.

_What can I do, to make you mine?  
__Falling so hard, so fast this time  
__What did I say, what did you do?  
__How did I fall in love with you?_

When had the two childhood friends turned from friends to lovers? When had their emotions gotten that strong?

_I hear your voice  
__And I start to tremble  
__Brings back the child that I resemble_

During his fight with Toguro, Yusuke had learned a lot about himself. He had learned about those he valued the most in his life and why. As he fought and was being beaten down, his mind always turned back to Keiko. Her pleas for his safety had always broken his heart. He was fighting for his life, and she was watching.

_I cannot pretend  
__That we can still be friends  
__Don't want to be  
__Alone tonight_

Yusuke's resurrection, his fights as Spirit Detective, the Dark Tournament, they had all made the teen realize he loved Keiko more than a sister. He didn't want to only be friends. He loved her.

_What can I do, to make you mine?  
__Falling so hard, so fast this time  
__What did I say, what did you do?  
__How did I fall in love with you?_

But when had this change occurred? Yusuke still couldn't put his finger on when his feelings had turned from friendship to love. Had there been a defining moment, or had it been gradual?

_Oh, I want to say this right  
__And it has to be tonight  
__Just need you to know…  
__I don't want to live this lie  
__I don't want to say goodbye  
__With you I want to spend  
__The rest of my life_

Yusuke realized he had stopped walking and looked at his destination. His feet had led him to the Yukimura Diner. At that moment, he knew what he had to do. He wouldn't see Keiko for several years when he left for Demon World, but she would never be far from his thoughts. He walked into the diner and ordered some food from Mr. Yukimura. He called his daughter down, and she reluctantly came down. Yusuke snagged her arm and made her sit with him. "So, by my eighteenth birthday I'll get back here… I will find a way… I promise you."

"And then what?" she asked. He grasped her hands in his.

"Then let's get married."

And at that moment, he knew and she knew, that they would spend the rest of their lives together, no matter what path life took them on.

_What can I do to make you mine?  
__Falling so hard, so fast this time  
__What did I say, what did you do?  
__How did I fall in love with you?_

_What can I do, to make you mine?  
__Falling so hard, so fast this time  
__Everything's changed  
__Remember when  
__How did I fall in love with you?_


End file.
